Memories
by neko-koo
Summary: Kimiko Suzumiya is put under the care of Haruno Sakura because she has split herself into two completely different personalitles: one looking towards the future and and happy-go-lucky, and the other being gloomy and keeping herself in the past.


Rain: This is ma new story! YAY! Please Read and Review!

And Naruto or what ever else you might find to sue me with… Well, I only own my OC, Kimiko Suzumiya.

Ages:

Sakura Haruno: 14

Kimiko Sazumiya: 14

Naruto Uzumaki: 15

Tsunade: 50 something

---

Sakura Haruno was having a very, very bad day. She had 1) lost her paperwork, 2) performed open heart surgery, 3) no caffeine 4) had no sleep in a long while. So, when the messenger came telling her to report to the Hokage's office immediately, she almost punched him through the walls, but managed to hold her anger in. She only replied with a curt nod, and went to her destination.

When she reached Tsunade-sensei's office, she was surprised the sight before her. Her sensei looked so haggard, so tired. She was normally looked so young and rosy. She must have had a LOT of paperwork to deal with. She was cut off from her train of thought when her sensei opened her mouth.

"Sakura Haruno, this is an A-ranked mission: guard Kimiko Suzumiya*. Kimiko Suzumiya, or Kimi-chan, she was called by her family… before they were all assassinated, right in front of her eyes. She was the genius of the clan, so the assassins left her alive, hoping to get her talent, but killed everyone else. Then, a huge burst of chakra suddenly appeared in that area and the assassins were gone by the time the ANBU arrived. She was found wandering the forest, and she was calling for her family, and it was very…sad. She is the same age as you, Sakura, but sometimes she acts like a 5 year old, and sometimes she looks so old and frail, and she looks like she is carrying the burden of the whole world, and has seen many things. She needs special help, Sakura. You're my best medic. Help her."

The 5th Hokage turned around in her chair to stare out the window.

"I knew her family. A nice bunch. A pity they got killed."

Tsunade handed Sakura a picture of a smiling teenaged girl with long red hair in a ponytail, and honey-colored eyes. Sakura studied the picture, and found it so hard to believe that a girl looking that cheerful could have mental disabilities. She certainly wasn't lacking in the feminine assets area nor had a disfigurement.

"Kimiko is in Room 318. Your mission starts now, and I do not know when it will end. Make friends with her, and lead her around the village. Maybe it will help with her condition."

With all that said, she waved a hand in the air, dismissing her without even turning around.

Room 318

In her room, Kimiko continued to stare out her window, watching the birds fly free. Suddenly, she felt someone come in. It was Haruno Sakura, student of the 5th Hokage and an excellent medic. At least, that's what she had heard. Kimiko thought that introductions were necessary so she waited for Sakura to speak first. She continued staring out the window, until Haruno-san made the first move.

"Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. I am supposed to take care of you until you get better." Sakura introduced herself.

"So… you're going to be stuck with me for a long time then. My mental capabilities are non-existent." Sakura was surprised by how low Kimiko's voice was. She could almost pass off as a boy with that kind of voice! Then, she was confused, because Kimiko, who was just now emotionless, had a large grin on her face.

"Konnichiwa! My name is Kimiko Sazumiya, 14, and I like cansy and reading and training. Call me Kimi-chan!" She topped it all off by jumping on the cot she was sitting on and making the "V" (Victory) sign.

Haruno Sakura was confused by this girl named Kimiko.

---

Author Notes

*Kimiko means Child Without Equal, you'll find out why I named her that soon.

I have run out of ideas for **Smiles**, my fic. I don't know what to do!! HELP ME!!!

I have just uploaded a new chappie of **Weirdo Me**! Hurray!


End file.
